1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot program adjusting system adjusting the operating program of a robot arm having a plurality of axes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a robot operating program prepared off line is almost never used on the work floor as it is, but is used after correction. This is because in the off-line world and the on-line (work floor) world, the relative positional relationship between the workpiece and robot, the posture of the robot, etc. finely differ and cause deviations.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-054942 discloses using simulation to correct an operating program during which calculating the load of each axis of the robot.
However, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-054942, even when it was possible to calculate the loads of the different axes of the robot off line, it was not possible to judge if such loads or the speeds and reduction gear lifetimes of the axes would have a detrimental effect on the robot operation. That is, since this did not consider the loads, speeds, and reduction gear lifetimes of the different axes of the robots off line, it was not possible to estimate the robot operation at a high precision and there was a limit to accurately correcting the operating program.
Furthermore, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-054942, even when it was possible to calculate the loads of axes of the robot, trial and error were required for reducing the load for an axis with a relatively large load.
In other words, in the prior art, to lighten the load acting on an axis, it was necessary to actually operate the robot while changing the teaching points in the operating program and investigate if the load was lightened and then change the teaching points until the load was lightened. This meant tremendous time was required for constructing the robot system.
The present invention was made in consideration of this situation and has as its object the provision of a robot program adjusting system able to lighten the load for an axis with a large load without trial and error.